1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrow rest having three parameters that can be independently adjusted: a spring tension acting upon the arrow rest to return the arrow rest to a normal position; a horizontal or windage position of the arrow rest; and a rotational position of the arrow rest with respect to a mounting bracket.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional arrow rest apparatuses allow for rotational adjustment of an arrow rest with respect to a mounting bracket, horizontal or windage adjustment of the arrow rest with respect to the mounting bracket, and spring tension which creates a force used to return the arrow rest to a normal position. However, conventional arrow rests typically do not provide for independent adjustment of each of such parameters. For example, when adjusting a spring tension, conventional arrow rests typically unset or allow free movement of the arrow rest with respect to the mounting bracket. Likewise, conventional arrow rests typically lose the horizontal or windage position of the arrow rest when adjusting the spring tension or when adjusting the radial position of the arrow rest with respect to the mounting bracket.
Conventional arrow rests also allow for adjustment of a rotational position of the arrow rest with respect to the mounting bracket, the horizontal or windage position of the arrow rest with respect to the mounting bracket and the spring tension used to return the arrow rest to its normal position. In view of such conventional arrow rests, it is apparent that there is a need for an arrow rest which can be easily adjusted with independent and isolated control of the spring tension, the horizontal or windage position, and/or the radial position of the anew rest, with respect to the mounting bracket.